


Her Finest Hour

by Staringback



Series: The "What-If" Timelines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys snaps, Body Horror, During pacifistic run, Female Frisk, Frisk had a very bad time, Horror, I Don't Even Know, Other, Yandere Alphys, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: Sometimes heroes do things that seem hurtful to the people they protect.  As long as Frisk is protected and safe, Alphys has done the right thing.





	Her Finest Hour

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I created this...
> 
> This idea came to me awhile ago and formed in my head when I was typing up the 3rd chapter of Greektale. I have no regrets even though I should.

Alphys stared at Mettaon’s unresponsive robot body as the tiny human silently watched her.  Once the door opened, Alphys didn’t know what to say to the human.  Couldn’t even gather the courage to look the bruised and bloodied human child (Mettaton really didn’t hold back did he?) in the eye so she did what she always did:  the cowardly thing.

 

As soon as the doors opened, allowing her access to the room where Mettaton and Frisk’s “battle” took place (hardly a battle if one of the opponents isn’t even fighting), Alphys did her best to ignored Frisk and raced to Mettaton or what was left of him.  

 

She was grateful she never fully finished his humanoid form otherwise Frisk would have never stood a chance.  She had planned to make his newest body just as indestructible as his square one but due to her...SOUL experiment, she never had the time to give it the same treatment as Mettaton’s first metal body.  Luckily all Frisk had to do was avoid his attacks until his body began to fail and fall apart on it’s own.   

 

Alphys looked around the destroyed room and shuddered.  Even though she was glad right about his body failing, seeing his limbs all over the place was just a tad disturbing.  Okay.  A LOT disturbing.  

 

The royal scientist nervously adjusted her glasses and looked Mettaton over, surveying how much damage he had done to himself and sighed with mixed emotions.  On one hand she felt relief that the only thing wrong with him was his batteries and verbally voiced her diagnosis aloud without even realizing she was doing it until the sentence left her mouth.  

 

She knew her half baked follow-up statement about how she could just build another robot if this one was destroyed was pathetic but luckily the child didn’t make any gesture to question it.  Of course Alphys didn’t stare at Frisk long enough to see if her expression changed.  

 

How sad was that?  Even though Alphys was the adult and Frisk was a kid, Alphys still couldn’t find the courage to turn around and fully face the child who finally knew the truth.  

 

She knew if she did stare too long or too hard at the child she was bound to see the justified hatred in the human’s face.  Of course Frisk hated her now.  Mettaton revealed everything before their fight and Alphys heard every word.  And it hurt.

 

It hurt because in the end he betrayed her.  It hurt because he didn’t believe Frisk was worth saving.  And it hurt because every one of his words were laced with amusement.  In that instant she realized the friend she used to know, the pink ghost who dreamed of being a superstar and who shared his dream with his family and friends was gone and in his place was this egotistical celebrity who cared nothing for the royal scientist or his cousin that he abandoned long ago.

 

He said such horrible things knowing she was listening on the other side of the door:

 

**_“THIS WAS ALL JUST A BIG SHOW. AN ACT. ALPHYS HAS BEEN PLAYING YOU FOR A FOOL THE WHOLE TIME. AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN, SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT. SO SHE DECIDED TO INSERT HERSELF INTO YOUR STORY. SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES. SHE DISABLED ELEVATORS. SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMENT YOU. ALL SO SHE COULD SAVE YOU FROM DANGERS THAT DIDN'T EXIST. ALL SO YOU WOULD THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON... THAT SHE'S NOT.”_ **

 

Alphys continued to stare numbly at Mettaton’s upper body.

 

Even though he had stopped talking his cruel words echoed through her mind.  Her eyes stung.  They were burning.  Yeah, she knew she wasn’t a great person.  In fact she knew she was probably the worst creature in the entire Underground but for somebody to actually say it...Alphys choked back a sob.  

 

Frisk moved closer to the scientist as the sob escaped Alphys’ throat.   Biting her lip, Alphys forced herself to look directly at the human she lied to. There was no look of disgust or hatred.  It was concern.  Frisk’s silent look of concern made Alphys feel all that much worse.  She didn’t deserve that look.  She didn’t deserve to be cared about.  

 

Not after everything she did.  And not only to Frisk but to all those poor creatures that were now basically prisoners in Alphys’ secret lab.  When her DT experiment failed she knew the right thing to do would be to own up to it and return her patients back to their families so they can live normal lives as best they could but…

 

The mutations...the experiments blended, melted and combined all her patients into grotesque creatures.  She couldn’t show the families what happened to them.  The thought was so terrifying….she didn’t want to see their faces.  

 

She hurt the patients and what’s worse, she continued to hurt them by keeping them locked up and away from their families who were constantly calling her night and day, desperately hoping to talk to them or wanting an update from her on their health.

 

She either lied or avoided them.  But it would only be for a little bit longer. Just as soon as Alphys found a cure for the “amalgamates”, as she was beginning to refer to them as, she would return them to their families and everybody would be happy.  People just needed to give her the time so she could fix her mistakes.   

 

Was it difficult to keep that positive mindset when she heard Endogeny howl pitifully or having to watch as Mrs. Snowdrake kept repeating her son’s name and wandering aimlessly through the lab?  Yes it hurt Alphys to no end but she had to endure her guilt and misery for their sakes.  If she allowed herself to give into her despair and give up, there wouldn’t be a cure for them.    And when she did find a cure for what she had done to them she would return them to their families.  And seeing them all reunite with their families was going to be….

 

**_“AND NOW IT’S TIME FOR HER FINEST HOUR.”_ **

 

**_Yeah, that’s it.  Mettaton said it perfectly.  It’s gonna be my finest hour.,_ ** Alphys thought bitterly as Mettaton’s mocking words finally got a few of her tears to escape.  Just like saving Frisk was gonna be another one of her finest hour.  

 

Alphys watched as the human’s eyes widened with even more concern.  The child took a few steps towards the Royal Scientist, but Alphys quickly held up her hand, halting the child and offering her a fake smile as she wiped her tears away.

 

“Why d-don’t you go on ahead?” she managed to say without whimpering too much.  At least she managed to talk without breaking down into full sobs yet.  Of course she was only delaying the inevitable.  As soon as she was alone, she would burst into tears but at least she could hold it in now.  

 

The human lingered in the room, that look of concern still on her face and Alphys felt a powerful shot of pain explode in her chest.

 

**_I lied to you.  I hurt you so many times.  I didn’t mean to, but I did.  Why don’t you hate me?  Why?_ **

 

To the lizard’s dismay, Frisk took a few steps towards her and grabbed her scaly hand, a clear gesture of comfort from the silent non-verbal child.  Something that Alphys also didn’t deserve, but she relish in the gentle touch anyway.  She gave the child another shaky smile.

 

“I...just need a moment.”

 

The human stayed for just a second longer, the uncertainty on her face clear as day, but after giving her one more sad excuse of a smile, Alphys watched as the child slowly walked out of the room.

 

The royal scientist took a shaky breath and rubbed her eyes, almost viciously, trying to kill anymore tears that might fall.  

 

This wasn’t supposed to happen!  If Mettaton had just stuck with the plan Alphys would have been able to convince Frisk not leave.  

 

And now because of Mettaton, Frisk was walking to her own execution!  And the child was too young, too idealistic about the world that she didn’t even realize how truly in danger she was.  Unlike the other monsters who stopped their fights when they saw how kind, merciful and gentle Frisk was, Asgore wouldn’t stop.  

 

And this human deserved to live!  She saw Frisk’s journey through the lenses of her many cameras.  Frisk even befriend Undyne!  That should be enough proof the poor human didn’t deserve death.   That's why Alphys came up with her plan to save Frisk. And yes, truth be told, Alphys did create the plan with the intention of her looking like a hero and stopping the “human-killing” robot, but that was only because the main goal was to convince Frisk to stay in the Underground and with Frisk’s newfound respect and gratitude for the royal scientist, who (as far as Frisk was concerned) acted as a guide and protector, that shouldn’t be too hard.  

 

If Frisk didn’t make it to Asgore, then he would never know a human fell into the Underground.  The king barely ever went out these days and so all updates about the happenings of his subjects were provided by the Royal Scientist.  

 

If Mettaton continued with the plan Frisk could have had a nice home in HOTLAND and the King would be none the wiser.  Would that keep the monsters from reaching the surface?  Yes.  But do innocent SOULS deserve to live?  Yes.

 

And as far as Alphys was concerned,  killing the innocent was an unforgivable crime.  And besides, another human would fall eventually.  Like Undyne told Frisk:  We’ll just wait for a human with a really rotten SOUL to fall down.

 

But none of that mattered now anyways.  Right now Frisk was going to die.  And it was all because of Mettaton.  Alphys felt her hands turn into fists as she glared down at the robot.  

 

**_You didn’t even care about freeing the others did you?_ ** She thought, feeling an unfamiliar feeling of disgust hit her.  She was so used to feeling that way about herself every time she looked in the mirror that she never really projected it onto somebody else. 

 

**_You were just gonna steal Frisk’s SOUL and leave for the surface world by yourself.  Just to be even more famous...you...prick,_ ** she thought.  It was because of that selfish act that Frisk was gonna die.  A good person was gonna die and despite everything Alphys had done to try and prevent that from happening, it was still gonna happen.  

 

**_I can’t even protect a friend.  I can’t even save a single SOUL.  I’ve done everything I can do and...I still failed,_ ** Alphys let out a small sob. **_I failed.  Of course I failed. I always fail.  I’m a failure. I’m the biggest failure I know,_ ** another sobbed escaped Alphy’s mouth only this time it sounded a little bit more like a deranged giggle.   **_I failed.  I failed. I FAILED!  I FAILED!  I FUCKING FAILED AGAIN!_ **

 

Shaking with enraged self-hatred, Alphys lifted her leg and weakly kicked Mettaton’s head, ignoring the pain, feeling a sense of sick mean glee as the head toppled over on it’s side.  

 

“Bastard,” she hissed, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks.  “I should have never given you a body or legs or arms.  I should have just let you live your life as a stupid ghost where you can’t do anything for yourse-”

 

Alphys froze as an idea came into her head.  A sick, unbelievable and desperate idea.  But...it would work.  IT WILL WORK!  She could still be the hero even if what she was about to do was…

 

Heroes always have to make difficult decisions and while this one brought a shiver of horror down Alphys’ back, the idea of Frisk dying at the hands of her king was nightmare-inducing.

 

And after a quick review of the pros and cons of her newest plan, Alphys’ face hardened as she picked up a piece of Mettaton’s arm and stuck it in her labcoat pocket.  From the looks of it, it might have been his forearm.  **_I’ll save you Frisk._ **

 

She quickly followed Frisk, not sparing another glance in Mettaton’s direction.  He didn’t deserve any more of her attention.  She already gave him enough of her time by fulfilling his stupid dreams and what did he do for her?  Alphys gritted her teeth as his mocking words entered her mind again but she ignored them.

 

She had a more important person to worry about.  Somebody who  **_deserved_ ** her attention and care.

 

She nearly gasped with relief when she saw that Frisk wasn’t too far ahead.  She took a few step and her footsteps must have given her away because Frisk looked back and smiled at her.

 

That smile, that forgiving and friendly smile confirmed to Alphys that she was indeed doing the right thing.  Even if it was a terrible thing.  But in the long run Frisk would thank her.  

 

“So-sorry about that,” Alphys said, with a wide smile on her face, hoping her voice didn’t give anything away.  “L-Let’s k-keep going!”

 

Frisk smiled and nodded her head, and continued her walk.  Alphys slowly reached into her pocket and grabbed the piece of metal, steadying her breath and taking a few more quick steps so she was only a few feet  from the child’s back.

 

“S-so you’re about to meet Asgore, h-huh?”

 

Frisk turned back around and nodded her head.  The child was still smiling but there was a hint of fear in there too.  

 

**_You should be scared,_ ** Alphys thought.   **_He’ll kill you.  And then he’ll use your SOUL to kill other humans.  It’s not worth the risk of going home, Frisk._ **

 

As soon as Frisk turned back around, Alphys pulled the metal piece out of her pocket as quickly and quietly as she could.

 

“Y-you know y-you can’t cross the b-barrier without k-killing a monster and absorbing their SOUL?”

 

Frisk paused in her walk.  Alphys raised her weapon over her head and waited.   **_This is for your own good._ **

 

“Y-you kn-know Asgore is going to k-kill y-you, r-right?”

 

She waited until Frisk turned around.  Closing her eyes tightly Alphys swung her weapon down on the child’s head.  Her arms shuddered as the metal piece made contact with Frisk’s head but other than that Frisk made no sound.  There was no sound of pain, no sound of betrayal, no sounds of hatred.  No nothing.   And when Alphys opened her eyes again she was almost surprised to see Frisk lying on the ground.  

 

Luckily the weapon didn’t spilt her skin so Frisk merely looked like she had taken a nap. It was almost too easy.

 

Hurriedly just to be sure, Alphys bent down and checked to make sure that Frisk was alright.  Aside from a large knot on her head, the child’s breathing was normal.  Sighing in relief, Alphys picked up the small human and hurried back to her hidden lab before anybody spotted her.

 

********************************************************************

Frisk woke up with the worst headache ever.  It honestly felt like she had been hit by a bus or something and when she looked around her surroundings she wondered what happened.

She was in a darkened room, but the dim and dirty lightbulbs hanging off the ceiling provided Frisk with enough light to help her see where she was.

 

She was in a room surrounded laying on a bed, surrounded by a lot of other beds.  And the bed she was lying on...it reminded her of a hospital bed.  

 

Where am I, Frisk thought, and despite her headache she forced herself to think about what she remembered last.  She frowned.

 

The last thing she remembered was turning around to talk to Alphys when…

 

Frisk’s eyes widened and she tried to pull herself off the bed.  Only…

 

She had no arms.

 

She had no legs. 

 

**_Oh God_ ** , Frisk thought as she stared at the white bandages that covered up the stubs.  Her legs were gone from the knee down and her arms were gone from the shoulder down.   **_Please let me dreaming_ ** , the child begged.  **_Please let me-_ **

 

“Oh h-hello Frisk.  I’m so happy you’re a-awake!  I w-was getting worried ab-about you!”

 

Frisk could only stare as the Royal Scientist entered the room with a wide and happy smile on her face.  So unlike the scientist’s awkward but kind smile.  This smile was...off.  Scary.  The horror in the child grew.

 

**_Wake up!_ **

 

Alphys nodded sadly at the child’s terrified expression.  

 

“I se-see you n-noticed th-the w-work I did on your bo-body.”

 

**_Wake up!_ **

 

With a sigh Alphys sat on the edge of Frisk’s bed.  Frisk tried to scoot away and one would think that a body that was missing four major pieces would be easier to move but in fact Frisk’s body was so heavy that she couldn’t even budge an inch.

 

“Don’t y-you w-worry!  I’ll r-replace your a-arms and l-legs in g-good t-time.  I am a r-robotic e-expert after all,” she said proudly.  “But before w-we can d-do th-that I ha-have to make s-sure y-you un-understand how d-dangerous it w-would be if Asgore found out you w-were here.”

 

If Frisk could scream she would.  She would scream for help.  It didn’t matter who came: Undyne, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Monster kid.  Just as long as somebody did come and get her away from the scientist who seemed...completely different than the sweet woman Frisk met hours...or maybe days?  How long had she been out?

 

**_What happened to you Alphys?_ **

 

“You c-can’t be out walking a-anymore. Th-there are s-some monsters li-like Mettaton, who will hurt y-you like h-he tried to do,” with that Alphys leaned forward with a wink.  “You d-don’t have to worry about him though.  He won’t h-hurt you again.”

 

**_What did you do with Mettaton?_ ** Frisk wanted to ask.  

 

Alphys’ eyes widened.  “OH!  Speaking of h-him, I h-have to k-keep his r-reruns g-going.  Can’t let a-anybody f-find out!”

 

And with that, Alphys stood up and ruffled Frisk’s hair.  Frisk flinched away but Alphys didn’t seem to mind.

 

“When I g-get back ww c-can wat-watch **_Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ ** just like you s-said you w-wanted too!  We’ll h-have so m-much f-fun!”  

 

Breathing heavily, fear almost making her lose her mind, Frisk waited until Alphys was out of the room until she closed her eyes and concentrated on her SOUL or more importantly, the determination that made up her SOUL.

 

**_Reset.  Reset.  Reset.  Reset._ **

 

But nothing happened.  And it was then that Frisk realized something else was missing from her body.  And when she looked around the room she let out a silent scream of fear.

 

Her SOUL, her beautiful red SOUL was in a jar only a few feet away from her bed.  It was close enough so her body didn’t feel out of whack, but far away so she couldn’t use her determination to reset.

 

And it was only a few feet away from her.  She tried to move, to pull herself up her using the left side of her body as leverage but without the use of her arms it was impossible.  

 

“I h-haven’t f-figured out h-how y-you're able to c-come back af-after dying but I t-think it has s-something to d-do with the D-determination in your SOUL,” Alphys’ usually warm and shy voice now sounded cold.  Frisk flinched at the sound of it.

 

“But if y-your SOUL c-can d-do th-that, perhaps it w-would be b-best to keep it a-away fr-from you.  You m-might b-be able t-to do other things that c-could put you in danger.  Y-you might e-end up s-somewhere y-you shouldn't b-be.”  Alphys’ cold face broke into a warm and crazy smile.  “Don't worry!  I’ll take g-good care of it!”

 

Frisk felt the tears start to run down her face as she stared at her SOUL.  It was so close.  Did Alphys put it there on purpose to show just how...helpless she was?

 

“Now **_, Mew Mew Kissy Cutie_ ** i-is an anime a-about a h-human who has c-cat ears…..”

 

 


End file.
